


Sparkle Star Rescue

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Harvey Street Kids (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, Cute, Gen, Humor, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing, Sparkles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: When the stars disappear from the sky, it's up to Audrey, Dot and Lotta to travel to the land of Sparkalot and put the sparkle back into everything from the stars to the flowers. Will they be able to save the day... and the night?Based on my favorite Reader Rabbit game, Sparkle Star Rescue.





	Sparkle Star Rescue

(It is nighttime on Harvey Street. The Bloogey Boys have snuck out of their treehouse to look for the Harvey Girls; they stop at some bushes and look around.)  
Melvin: You see anyone yet?

Pinkeye: Nope.

Fredo: Neither do I.

Melvin: Still?! (He looks up at the sky, seeing millions of stars.) Ugh. It's bad enough we can't find those stupid girls, we also have to put up with these stupidly shiny stars!

Pinkeye: If you don't like the stars, then why don't you find a way to get rid of them?

(Melvin then gets an idea and smiles evilly.)

Melvin: Quite an observation you made there, Pinkeye. And I know just where to start...

Fredo: I'm not sure about that, Melvin. Doesn't it seem a little extreme to wipe out the sky of its beautiful stars?

Melvin: Of course not! What matters is it's mean, and I like being mean! Now let's pay a certain faraway island a visit, and say "see ya later" to all the dumb stars in the galaxy! (laughs evilly) Mwa ha ha ha!!

Pinkeye: (to himself) Maybe I should've brought up spreading my pinkeye to everyone else instead...

(The Bloogey Boys leave the scene. Then the Harvey Girls emerge from their hiding places, revealing they were hiding from the Bloogey Boys. Somehow, they have not heard a thing the Boys said.)

Lotta: Looks like we've lost the Bloogey Boys, guys.

Dot: Thank heavens for that.

Audrey: Let's get out of here before they come back and lob us with who knows what, okay?

(They make their way onto a grassy field, then lay down on the grass. Dot pulls out a pair of binoculars and puts them to her eyes, looking up at the sky through them.)

Dot: How incredible! Check out the stars!

Audrey: Yeah, it doesn't get more awesome than a clear sky full of pretty stars.

Lotta: (becomes excited) Stars? Where? Let me see!

(She reaches over to the binoculars and takes them from Dot. She grunts a bit as she does so. Then Lotta puts the binoculars to her eyes.)

Lotta: Wow, wow, wow! Oh, my favorite!

Dot: What do you see, Lotta?

(Cut to Lotta's point of view, through the binoculars. We see two constellations of a puppy and a rabbit.)

Lotta: There's a puppy in the sky, and a bunny, too! I'll call them Peppy the Puppyo, and his pal, Rabbito.

(Back to Audrey and Dot; they both look a bit confused.)

Audrey: Rabbito? There's no Rabbito.

Dot: She does have a point, although your imagination is something to be praised.

(Lotta then pulls the binoculars away from her face and gives them to Audrey. She puts them to her eyes.)

Audrey: You know, the stars are...

(Before she can finish, we cut to Audrey's point of view. A few stars are twinkling in the sky, but then suddenly disappear.)

Dot: (in disbelief) GONE!

Lotta: (also in disbelief) Oh, my goodness!

Audrey: (in disbelief as well) No way! How the heck could this happen?!

(Just then, however, a bright ball of light can be seen through the binoculars. Audrey lowers it from her face as she, Dot and Lotta watch the ball of light approach them. Suddenly it "explodes" to reveal a yellow and orange lightning bug. Audrey, Dot and Lotta look surprised.)

Audrey, Dot and Lotta: Oh!

(The lightning bug - named Spark - is revealed to be female; she has eyelashes and lipstick along with blue eyes. She speaks in a female voice as well.)

Spark: Audrey, Dot and Lotta! We need your help!

Dot: Who are you?

Spark: I'm Spark, and I come from Sparkalot.

Lotta: Sparka-what?

Spark: Sparkalot is where the stars come from.

Audrey: Well, I got news for you. The stars are gone!

Spark: I know, that's why I had to come and ask for your help.

Dot: What would you like our help with, Spark?

(Spark reaches behind her back with her small forelimbs and pulls out a picture. She unrolls it to show it to the Harvey Girls.)

Spark: The source of the stars, a volcano named Mount Brill, has a strange boulder trapped on the top. (The object is revealed to be a massive boulder, just wide enough to cover the opening of Mount Brill.) The boulder is keeping it from blowing any more stars out into the sky, or letting any more stars stay in the sky.

Lotta: I guess it's no wonder the stars we saw went away.

Audrey: Well, what do you want us to do?

Spark: (putting the picture away) There is a special type of gem that can power Mount Brill into releasing its stars. (She pulls out another picture, revealing a few colorful gems in shapes such as circles, squares, triangles, diamonds, hearts and stars. They sparkle on the picture, leaving Audrey, Dot and Lotta in astonishment.)

Audrey, Dot and Lotta: Wow...

Spark: Wow is right. These gems are called Brillites, and they come in many colors. But only the seven different colors of these Brillites are what Mount Brill needs to function properly.

Audrey: That sounds awesome. It's almost like running on glitter!

Spark: (putting her picture away as well) You three must come to Sparkalot and help collect the Brillites. It's the only way to bring the stars back to the sky!

(All three of the Harvey Girls take a moment to think about the situation. Then they all smile in determination.)

Audrey: You're right. We've got to save Harvey Street from starless skies!

Dot: And not only for our home, but for the universe!

Lotta: And all our friends and ourselves!

Audrey, Dot and Lotta: Let's go!

(Spark smiles in happiness, then waves her arm around a bit. A stream of sparkles appear from her arm, then engulf herself and the Harvey Girls. They then disappear, and reappear on some sort of island with Mount Brill in the middle. Where they are is close to a sign that says, "Welcome to Sparkalot" in a glowing yellow font, as well as two signs with arrows that respectively point to the left and right. Their sparkles subside, and the Harvey Girls become awed.)

Spark: Welcome to Sparkalot, Harvey Girls! Let me know if you need any help from me!

(She then flies away, leaving Audrey, Dot and Lotta by themselves.)

Dot: Holy heavens above! This place is a utopia of shining beauty, just as I imagined it!

Lotta: I know, it's like walking into a Disney movie!

Audrey: This is gonna be so much fun! Where should we go first?

(Dot and Lotta try to think of where to start their adventure, but Audrey suddenly sneezes into her hand, catching both of them off-guard.)

Audrey: HAAAAH-- TCHOO!!

Dot: Oh!

Lotta: Eek!

(Audrey pulls her hand away from her mouth, then rubs her nose with her forefinger. She looks at her friends with a sheepish expression as she does this.)

Audrey: Sorry. I guess I got some sparkly stuff up my nose...

Dot: Oh, it's alright.

Lotta: Bless you, Audrey!

Audrey: Thanks. (She rubs her nose a bit more, then sniffles and pulls it away from her nose.) But really, where should we go first?

(By this point, however, Dot and Lotta have made up their mind. Lotta points to the left sign.)

Lotta: Let's go that way.

Audrey and Dot: Okay!

(They head over to the left side of Sparkalot.)


End file.
